


The Riddle Box

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Gen, Short Chapters, Succinct writing style, dialogues, many many dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio was gifted a magical riddle box by a sorceress. Since the riddle game has been started, something happened to Tybalt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘’So, you are trying to convince me that this is not a normal toy box, aren’t you?’’

Mercutio asked suspiciously, his hands explored the three-layered dark green wooden box he was holding. The woman sitting in front of him smiled a mischievous smile, but yet gentle, she nodded.

‘’Of course, young man.’’ – She said in a gentle, soft tone – ‘’You definitely will have an unforgettable time ever since you used it, I’m sure for that.’’

Mercutio burst out small giggles as he replied, hands still playing with the box.

‘’So, what makes this little box so special?’’

‘’It has magic.’’

‘’You’re kidding.’’

‘’Every word is true, young man.’’

‘’Right. Magic. How interesting.’’

‘’Believe me, young man. Since you’ve said you had been desperately bored and you were kind enough to give me extra coins at today fortune-telling show, I know this thing will be a suitable one for you as a thank gift.’’

‘’Ooo-kay. That sounds fake but, okay. Then tell me more about this magic box, will you, my dear sorceress?’’

‘’Oh, wouldn’t it be more thrilling if you found out it yourself?’’

‘’Ah, right. I also thought like that.’’

‘’Just play like you do with normal riddle boxes. You can play with your friends, or anybody you like, as long as there are only six people at most. And remember…’’ Her voice turned serious. ‘’Once you’ve started, you must finish all riddles in two days, and let nobody else besides the players know about the box, otherwise…’’

‘’Otherwise what?’’

‘’I’ve thought again. Why don’t you find it out yourself also?’’

‘’Hah.’’

‘’I’ll let you find it out on your own. But if two days had passed and you couldn’t finish, what happened to the main player would become permanent.’’ She smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ‘’What in the heck are you doing here? At this time?!’’

Tybalt grumbled at the boy standing on his balcony as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. If not because the whole house had been sleeping soundly, Tybalt would have fought him.

‘’I have to talk to you. Seriously.’’

‘’About what?’’

‘’I have a game I want to play with you.’’

‘’Dear God!’’ He groaned ‘’Don’t you know what time it is?! Can’t you choose a more suitable time?!’’

‘’I can’t. It’s not a normal game.’’

‘’Pardon me?’’

‘’It’s quite complicating.’’

‘’Is it, really, important, Mercutio?’’

‘’Yes…’’

‘’Get inside already.’’ Tybalt sighed as he stepped back to let the boy enter. ‘’Say it fast, Mercutio.’’

‘’I was at a fortune-teller at the circus early today. There was a sorceress. She gave me this riddle box.’’ He said as he placed the thing on the nightstand.

‘’And you want me to help you with it?’’

‘’Um, partly.’’

‘’Partly?’’

‘’Well, yes. But this riddle box, it, it has magic.’’

‘’Are you serious?’’

‘’I’m certain!’’ Mercutio babbled and started playing with his fingers. ‘’And I, I…’’

‘’You what?!’’

‘’I told that the main player was you.’’

And Mercutio explained everything, the instructions, the rules, everything he knew about that riddle game, about how there was a voice came from the box that asked for the player's name and Mercutio didn't hesitant to say the name Tybalt Capulet. Tybalt thought he was about to yell and hit Mercutio hard to release his anger. Unlike Mercutio, Tybalt did believe in magic, and he never ever wanted to do anything related to them, he was skeptical and way too careful with them, after all. But now, that red head idiot not only dragged him into a might-be-dangerous-magic game, but also had claimed him as the main player.

‘’I’m sorry, but, I thought it would be a good idea. I just wanted to play with you, and because you’re much more intelligent than me, so…’’ Mercutio mumbled.

‘’Please. Stop excusing, Mercutio. Enough.’’

Tybalt sighed and shut his eyes tight. There was a short moment of silence before Tybalt continued.

‘’Does anyone else know about, or can help us with this riddle game?’’

‘’Not yet. Just you and me. But, if you want I’ll ask Benvolio, Romeo and Juliet, and even Valentine for help. At least the game orders at most six people to play together.’’

‘’Uh-huh. And, we have till the day after tomorrow’s midnight to complete?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Tybalt rubbed his temple and continued.

‘’It’s nearly morning. We’ll start in two hours. You dumbass go let your friends know and I’ll meet my cousin. Let’s meet at your room.’’

‘’Thanks.’’

‘’Say what? You have claimed me as the main player, Mercutio. Now I have to but finish this damn dark magic game. After all this shit I’ll kick your ass.’’


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Wo wo guys why are we all gathering here? I definitely don’t mind at all but I’m afraid you will get into some kind of fighting mess in here and Uncle Escalus wouldn’t be happy about th-‘’

‘’We won’t.’’ Mercutio cut off his brother. ‘’I promise there wouldn’t be any fights here. We will be in order, that’s all.  And you can suggest any other places better and safer than this place, dear little brother?’’

His brother's unusual face and voice full with seriousness made Valentine finally give up questioning his brother and join the group on the bed.

 

‘’So this’s that magical game so interesting that you want us all to play?’’ Juliet asked.

‘’Interesting? I’m feeling scared already!’’ Romeo squeaked.

‘’This box really can speak?’’ Benvolio piped in.

‘’I believe in magic, but I’ve never seen it before. Is it real? Or just a prank?’’

‘’Try and we’ll know. Simple as hell.’’

‘’No more chit-chatting!’’ Tybalt groaned. ‘’The clock is ticking. It’s said that we have to complete the game in two days. Let’s get start!’’

‘’I’m afraid we will lose.’’ Romeo said.

‘’Mercutio said it’s only a riddle game. What riddle could be so hard that six brains can’t solve?’’ Juliet said as she reached to turn the first layer of the wooden box.

A green light appeared from the box, and with it was a soft yet creepy voice.

 

**_Welcome to the first riddle of the magic riddle game. What is always coming but never arrives?_ **

 

‘’Tomorrow!’’ Mercutio quickly said.

 

**_You are correct. Turn the box for the next riddle._ **

 

‘’Well not very hard, then.’’ Mercutio smirked, but the smirk soon faded from his face when he saw Tybalt darkly glared at him.

 

**_The second riddle. Which weights more, a pound of feathers or a pound of bricks?_ **

 

‘’Neither. They both weight one pound! Don’t they?’’ This time it was Romeo who answered, and he got it right. ‘’Mercutio was right. Not actually hard to think.’’

‘’Don’t underestimate it, love.’’

‘’Um, okay. Sorry.’’

 

**_The third riddle. One mother has thousands of children. In the daylight they perish, leave the father alone. The mother is as beautiful as a flower. The father makes nobody want to look straight at his face._ **

**_What are those?_ **

 

_Ouch!_

‘’You said it’s not so hard, huh?’’ Benvolio mocked Mercutio.

‘’It did take a sharp turn.’’ The ginger mumbled.

 

‘’Who ever has thousands of children?’’

‘’A goddess?’’

‘’Try it.’’

‘’It said no.’’

‘’This sucks.’’

‘’Valentine, have you come up with anything?’’

‘’Not yet.’’

‘’Could it be some kind of insect?’’

‘’I don’t think so.’’

‘’ How do you know it’s wrong when you don’t even try?!’’

‘’Nah. Not the answer.’’

‘’Think quickly, guys, the light from the box is growing dim. I’m scared!’’

‘’This is time-consuming, the light is so weak, are gonna die?’’

‘’No, of course not!’’

‘’Tybalt, have you had any idea? Tyba-Holy hella, Tybalt! Look at you!’’

Romeo yelped at the boy sitting next to him, his face gone white, as if he had just seen a ghost. Followed him was everybody else, speechless and terrified at the sight.

 

‘’What happened? Why are you staring at me like that? Say something!’’ Tybalt shouted, though worry and panic could be noticed from his voice.

‘’Look yourself.’’ Juliet said as she handed her cousin a mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Tybalt’s scream could be heard from all over the Palace. Not a yell, nor a shout. A scream.

‘’Easy, Tybalt. Easy! You want other people to know about this?’’ Mercutio tried to calm Tybalt down, but only to receive a shove that made him fall down from the bed.

‘’It’s all your fault! You idiot! If you hadn’t- If you-‘’

‘’I’m sorry! I didn’t think that it would become like this!’’

‘’You shouldn’t have been doing these magical stuff right at the beginning! They’re too dangerous! Look what you’ve done to me!’’

‘’I’m so sorry!’’

‘’Mer-!’’

 

A knock on the door silenced the whole room.

 

‘’Hurry, cover this over your head, Tybalt!’’ Valentine said as he threw the said one a big towel.

The door cracked open.

‘’Mercutio, people, do you hear someone screaming?’’

‘’No! I heard nothing.’’ Mercutio protested. ‘’Really.’’

‘’Are you sure? Your grin looks so doubtful. Are you trying to hide something?’’

‘’No! I don’t have anything to hide!’’

‘’Is that so? Cause I believe the scream was from your room.’’

‘’What? No, no, dear noble Paris. You must be paranoid. There is no one screaming, right everyone?’’ The whole room just nodded in agreement.

‘’So strange. O right, never mind. I apologize for disturbing this nice group meeting. I’m leaving.’’ He said as he walked out and closed the door but then popped in again. ‘’And by the way, nice hair Tybalt, with that towel on you look like my grandma.’’

Then the door shut followed with Paris’s laughers that could be heard.

Tybalt just wanted to choked the ginger on the floor to death, but of course, that wouldn’t be a good idea.

‘’Tybalt, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Shut up! You have no right to speak at this damn moment! You disaster of the nature!’’

Tybalt yelled at the boy, who now had climbed on the bed to sit in front of him, as he took off the towel, just to reveal his ears perking up from his black hair. **_Cat ears._**

‘’Guys, please fight no more!’’ Benvolio pled. ‘’Now we must find the answer for the riddle, that’s what matters!’’

‘’I’m still not done with you Mercutio.’’

Tybalt snarled before going back to his thoughts. He’d better finished this riddle before the box light went out completely, otherwise, he didn’t even what else would happen to him. He cursed to himself. The sun had risen high and they were still at the third question.

 

_Wait, the sun…_

“I got the answer!’’

‘’What is it?’’

‘’The moon, the stars and the sun.’’

‘’Wha-Why?’’

‘’The stars are like the moon’s children, there’re thousands of stars at night, and they and the moon don’t appear at days. But the sun does. And nobody wants to look straight into the sun!’’

 

**_You are correct. Turn the box to the next riddle._ **


	4. Chapter 4

The situation didn’t have any sign of getting better. The riddle got more and more difficult each time, some even had challenges, which put them into dangerous situations. Romeo and Benvolio did even have to sneak in and secretly prick Paris’s hair. And each time they took so long solve, the light went weak again and there was more change on Tybalt. At the moment he was having big braids on his head in order to hide his ears. He once thought of trying a fur hat, but this was summer, he couldn’t, therefore Juliet offered to braid him a gorgeous crown. He had to wear thick gloves to hide his claws and had to sit all the times in order not to reveal his black tail. And he felt the urge for tearing things off build up inside him, he needed to scratch things, just like a cat. And Mercutio’d rather get him a piece of wood to play with than let anymore hair of his be pulled off.

 

The sun set and the sun rose, and the group was still struggling in fear with the magic box. They barely had their proper meals and sleep, and Juliet’s face full of shock couldn’t be hidden when she saw her cousin suddenly appeared from nowhere and gave a her a mouse while she was sleeping. Tybalt was gradually turning into an actual cat, from the appearance to the habits, by any chance they had to finish the game. Unfortunately, life was very tricky. By the second evening the group had been dismissed because of their families. Juliet was the one to leave first due to Lady Capulet’s demand. Valentine was the next one, when the Prince suddenly came back from business earlier than they had expected and poor Valentine decided to distract him with the paper work discussing so as to keep him away from Mercutio’s room. There were Romeo and Benvolio still stayed and helped with the riddles till late evening, but they soon had to depart. However, Mercutio decided to have Tybalt stay in his room for the rest of the day. He would explain to his family later. He hoped he could.

 

‘’I’m sorry I made you like this, dear Tybalt.’’ He sighed as he watched Tybalt sleeping soundly, curling up like a ball beside him. ‘’I’m going to turn you back to normal.’’ He could feel his tears coming up, but somehow he could not be able to cry. ‘’You were right. I should not have mentioned you, or even started this game right at the beginning. The one be punished like this should be me, not you.’’

He held Tybalt closed in his arms and his shaking hands slowly turn the box one more time.

 

**_The ninth riddle. You now can be stop the here thing if he you is can being solve. Key: One shall fall, one shall rise._ **

****

‘’Easier than I’ve been expecting. Even the magic power wanted the one being punished to be me.’’ Mercutio whispered to Tybalt, his head heavy with sadness and regret. ‘’Challenge accepted.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is awfully short.


	5. Chapter 5

Tybalt woke up due to a dazzling light shone through the whole room. He stretched languidly like a feline and rubbed his eyes. He could barely see anything, simply because the whole room was almost dark and there was that bright thing in front of him. But the light soon went off and the room was lightened with only the oil lamp again. His usual headache came, and he clutched his head. That was when he felt something different. The last thing he ever remembered before he drifted into sleep was that he still had those black cat ears instead of human’s.

  
‘’Mercutio?’’   
Tybalt whispered as he crawled across the bed towards where the strange light had gone out. ‘’Mercutio where are you? I saw some kind of unearthly light here. Mercutio?’’  
As he reached to the edge of the bed he tried to scan through the floor, hoped to find something, anything, but the dark had been covering the room, the little light from the oil lamp could barely help. ‘’What was that? Mercutio?’’ Tybalt’s eyes widened in panic as he heard sound from under the bed, then on the mattress, under the pillows. ‘’Mercutio whatever you are doing please show yourself, you are freaking me out.’’ The noise grew louder and nearer and nearer towards behind him. His hands placed at his waist, ready to use his daggers as he eyed the bed carefully, the noise could only come from under the pillows. Slowly and cautiously, he approached where he thought the sound exactly came from, and picked the pillows up.

 

‘’Why is the box here? We haven’t done with it yet?’’ Tybalt whispered to himself in disbelief. ‘’What happened? Mercutio where are you?’’

 

 _ **Meow**_.

 

‘’Mercutio?’’

‘’Meow.’’

‘’Is that really you, Mercutio?’’ It was Tybalt who began to babbled.

‘’Meow. Meow…’’

The cat left the end of the bed where it was standing to come to Tybalt and rubbed his face into his hands.

‘’Hey strange ginger cat, you understand what I’m saying? You have this black and white leather choker like Mercutio, you are him, aren’t you? You’ve switched our position?’’ He said softly, hands caressed the mobilizing fur ball, made it begin to purr.

 

But the cat suddenly opened its eyes widely, its orbs in the dark sparked with rage and it hissed angrily. It struggled and slipped from Tybalt’s gentle hold and scratched fiercely that dark green wooden thing in Tybalt’s lap.

 

‘’What happened? Did I hurt you?’’ Tybalt let the cat out, but the cat only hissed more angrily and scratched the box more fiercely. The church bell started to strike, and it dawned on Tybalt that he had understood what the cat had been attempting to tell him.

  
  
_**You are almost done. The last riddle. Re-solve the ninth.**_

 


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing Tybalt knew right at the moment the church bell stroke twelve was complete darkness. He felt like falling on his back, his heart was still pumping hard because of extreme nervous and worry. When he had the ability to open his eyes once more, the night hadn’t passed, for there was no sunlight through the window and the oil lamp hadn’t gone out yet. And at that moment, facing him, there were ocean blue eyes that sparked and looked straight into his soul.

 

‘’Hi.’’

‘’H-Hi.’’ Tybalt finally found his strength to open his mouth after a long pause of still-shocking-and-nervous silence.  

‘’How do you feel?’’

‘’Like, usual.’’

‘’In a good way?’’

‘’Yes, in a good way.’’

‘’We’ve made it. We’ve beaten the sorceress.’’

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’The riddle box said so. It’s perished into dust.’’

‘’So relieved.’’

‘’I’m- I’m sorry, for making you through all this mess.’’

‘’It was fun, though.’’

‘’No, it’s not. I was worried to death, for your sake.’’

‘’Aww I’m so moved!’’ Tybalt dramatically made his face of grateful. ‘’For reals, I’m being honest. What an adventure.’’ He smirked. ‘’And I also enjoyed it when I saw you as a kitten.’’

‘’You were also a grumpy black cat!’’ The other yelped.

‘’How did you solve the ninth riddle that you were turned into a cat?’’

‘’Um, **_Now can be the thing he is being_**.’’

 

Tybalt couldn’t hold his giggles.

 

‘’What? What’s so funny?’’

‘’You got it wrong, my idiot.’’

‘’Then what was your answer, Mr. Intelligent?’’

‘’The key is **_One shall fall, one shall rise_** , right? Then you just omit one word and keep one word alternatively. As the result we have **_You can stop here if you can solve_**. We could have finished the riddle game at the ninth question. It was quite easy for the last riddle, in my opinion, though.’’

‘’I’ve never thought of that possibility.’’ Mercutio scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. ‘’I saw the key, my head was dull, then I though my answer was right.’’

 

Tybalt burst out his giggles again. ‘’Whatever. The storm has gone. We’ll let the other know early tomorrow.’’

 

‘’Okay.’’ The other smiled. ‘’And… I’m wondering. Did the sorceress give me that magic toy box on any purpose?’’

‘’What purpose do you think it is?’’

‘’Well, to strengthen our solidarity?’’

‘’Perhaps.’’

‘’Don’t you think like I do?’’

‘’I’m not sure. Maybe you are right.’’ He began his teasing voice. ‘’Our _solidarity_ is _strengthened_ now, so that’s why you’ve decided to sit on me like this till eternity?’’

‘’Why can’t I?’’ Mercutio smirked and wriggled his waist before moving. ‘’I am the Prince’s nephew. I can do whatever I… Hey! What are you doing?! This’s unfair!’’

‘’You talk too much.’’ Tybalt smirked at the boy now being trapped under his weight. ‘’Compared to the mess you put me in, you call this’s unfair?’’

‘’I’m not happy!’’ Mercutio pouted. ‘’Let me out!’’

‘’I remember I used to say that after all these mess I’ll get you.’’

‘’I thought you were joking.’’

‘’Please, dearest Mercutio. The night is still long, I just want play a little.’’

‘’But Tybalt, I’ve apologized for making trouble already.’’ He whimpered. ‘’There’s enough gaming for today. Tybalt! Tybaa-aaa-hmmph-hnng…’’

 

‘’You are smiling, mischievous fox. Not happy you say?’’

‘’You vile.’’ Mercutio pouted and shoved the other away so as to roll on his side, facing the wall. Just as he expected, Tybalt immediately cuddled up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around him in a tight and warm embrace, his nose nuzzling his hair.

 

‘’Please Mercutio, promise me you’ll never do those dangerous things again, at least not when you haven’t told me a word. Promise me, please?’’

Mercutio closed his eyes and let himself relax with his big kitten purring behind him.

 

‘’Promise.’’


End file.
